


Karura's Son

by hyuugas



Series: Children of the Wind [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Sand Siblings-centric, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuugas/pseuds/hyuugas
Summary: 'You look just like your mother,'He never thought that would be a bad thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. All characters belong to Kishimoto.

Kankurou doesn't remember when his father started preferring his older sister. All he can remember is that it hurt.

Yashamaru told him once that it was because Kankurou reminded Rasa too much of his late wife. In the set of his jaw and the brown of his hair, Kankurou is a living reminder of his fathers greatest regret.

So Kankurou watches his father train Temari, listens to him claim that as the oldest she deserves the most training, pretends it doesn't hurt when it's just him and his puppets and Temari's jubilant cries ringing in his ears when she hits the bullseye with her shuriken.

He hates shuriken, he thinks sourly, the thud of Temari's own shuriken against the target outside echoing dully. Hates shuriken and kunai and all those other wishy-washy ninja tools. They cut him when he tries to throw them, poke him through his clothes when he keeps them in his pocket. Maybe the shuriken and kunai hate him, too.

Maybe that's why he decided to ask Chiyo-baasama for her puppets. He's seen the havoc they wreak, and his heart gives a peculiar jump everytime he thinks about wielding the puppets and all their devastation. Kankurou of the Strings, he imagined they'd call him, imagined they'd cheer. Kankurou the Puppeteer. He'd make tou-sama proud, make Suna proud.

Mostly, it's the appeal of not having to wield his own weapons that draw him to the things. Even the wooden forearm-sized puppets that Chiyo-baa gave him have tiny compartments and hidden latches, just big enough to hide sweets that he wants to sneak out of the house.

Sometimes he goes to visit his uncle, arms full of the little wooden puppets that he knows Gaara likes best. His brother watches the puppets move with a wondrous kind of fascination, like Kankurou is the most incredible person in the world to make the tiny wooden puppets move like that.

It makes him feel a little less neglected, a little more loved.


End file.
